ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
O.G.'s Power Rangers adaption of Ryusoulger
A message to Hasbro After the damage from the Neo Saban Era, I wish to come up with the ideas for the Power Rangers adaption of Ryusoulger like be the writer and all that. I believed that this would be a good adaption for Power Ranger's 30th anniversary. Though I have problems reciving emails from the wiki for some reason, maybe because I'm unscribed and I don't know how to resubscribe. My email address is spinner1050@aol.com (or Spinner1050@aol.com) Charecters Rangers George/Red Knight Ranger: Named after the Saint George of legends. George himself is interested in swordsmanship. He perfers to work alone to improve his swordmenship because of the loss of his parents. /Blue Knight Ranger: An African who’s interested in paleontology because he witnessed the Mokele-Mbembe in his homeland of Africa when he was a kid. /Pink Knight Ranger: A Chinese girl who‘s the strongest in the group. /Green Knight Ranger: A native American man. Martha/Black Knight Ranger: She’s a Christian who works at a school church. /Gold Knight Ranger: Allies Mordredia/Red Dino Team Ranger: She the mentor of the Dino Knights Ranger and helps them to work together like ture knights. She teaches swordmenship at swordmen class. Jason/Red Thunder Team Ranger: A former Red Dino Team Ranger. Merlin: He created the ”Dino Knight Morpher”, ”Dino Knight Swords/Mose Knight Sword”, and “Dino Knight Keys”. He appears as a spirit and helps Mordredia and the Dino Knight Rangers in a need for wisdom. Villiens Generals * Rookor * Bishowmen Chimera Monsters * Fincicorn * Gladusa * Kragun * Mouberous * Cockatrick/Aquatic * Shenster * Mountroll * Kelpie * Pyramummy * Maganastayer * Ghost Shop Foot Soldiers * Pawn Soilders Arsenals Morphers * Dino Knight Morpher * Mosa Knight Morpher Side Arms * Dino Knight Sword * Mosa Knight Sword Combinations * Mosa Breaker: A combination of the Mosa Knight Morpher and the Mosa Knight Sword. Multi Use Devices * Dino Armor Keys Other Devices * Dino Knight Buckle Zords Main * Super Dino Knight Megazord ** Dino Knight Megazord *** T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode *** Tricera Zord *** Ankylo Zord ** Saber Tooth Zord ** Kentra Zord * Spino Zord ** Dimetra Zord ** Mosa Knight Megazord *** Mosa Zord *** Ammonite Zords * Cerata Knight Megazord ** Cerata Zord ** * Ptera Knight Megazord/Pterazord/Hacthling Axuliry * Megaraptor Zord ** Raptor Zord ** Utahraptor Zord * Procoptodon Zord & Junior Additional Formations * Dino Knight Megazord/Tricera Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Ankylo Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Saber Tooth Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Kentra Armor * Dino Knight Megazord/Proco Armor * T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode/Dimetro Armor * T Rex Zord/Warrior Mode/Raptor Armor * Twilight Knight Megazord * Mosa Knight Megazord/Utah Armor * Volcano Knight Megazord * Tri Knight Megazord * Dragon Knight Zord Music The background music has some primeval mix with medieval themes. The best example are in thsee link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN8--tpfe6Q&app=desktop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9Od7R6eAtY&app=desktop The opening song “Knights Unit” has a mix of primeval and medieval theme, featuring a female singer. Optional: Beast Morphers Team-Up This is an Optional idea because it sounded like a cool idea of Knights/Dinosaurs meets Futureistic/Beasts. Though I sometimes wish for Dinosaurs and Beasts Themed Team-Ups such as MM Dino Team + Wild Force, Dino Thunder + Jungle Fury, and Dino Charge + Beast Cube. Trivia * Dino Knights is highly based on fantasy like “Mystic Force” with the morphers having a mystic power for the Rangers to morph. Other Power Rangers Links The remake page links to the mentor named Mordredia: https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.%27s_Power_Rangers_Remakes_List https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.’s_Power_Rangers_adaptations Category:Omega groudon Category:Power Rangers Category:Live-Action Category:Ideas Category:Hasbro Category:Idea Category:Dinosaurs